Talk:Patton
Variant Models Mine has a scope on it, making it even more deadly :D --Saphireking65 18:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Someone message me and tell me if it bypasses shields 100% of the time or not.I heal if you shut it 07:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I've never seen my Patton bypass shields, though it does have that very nice high-end scope you see there. --Marcus Langley 07:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Another version, same basic stats as depected on the scoped version, but 2.3x zoom, and $11425 :No one cares about the cost of the weapons... --Saphireking65 23:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC :I have a blue level 25: 264 damage, 91.7 accuracy, 1.9 fire rate. I think it has "vengance" on it; because I don't own a gun with "vengance" yet I have the vengance glitch. :Ah I really ought to go get one of these, love the quote "may God have mercy on my enemies..." :"oh god not this again..." 04:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Saigo no Ken No special effect? From what I've seen when playing with an unscoped patton, the red text may have something to do with recoil. Patton seems to return to nearly the EXACT spot it was fired from, not the same with other revolvers. My hunch is that it adds "500% recoil reduction" or something ridiculous like that. So, if it keeps that same effect when scoped / zoomed in, it would make for a pretty lethal "snipe-revolver." ZPrime 05:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) "Inflicts very high damage to enemy shields."...well, damage on shields is exactly same as from any other gun on same level opponents...any proof of effect working? : The consensus from this Gearbox forum thread (http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=85853&highlight=patton&page=8) is that it does very high critical damage (+1000%). It's been observed by two different people, so I'm editing the bypass shields stuff out and putting this in.--Mensahero 10:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : The original thread I mentioned is gone. Try this one: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86071&highlight=patton. Hopefully, someone will be able to substantiate this or find a more accurate description of the ability.--Mensahero 09:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : Finally got some conclusive results: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=89603&page=3. Not so special at all, just a damage boost. But at least it's proof it's something else and not erroneous shield bypass.--Mensahero 04:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know if this is it, but my pattons always use the alternate animation when reloading. Jabberwockxeno 21:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Gen. Patton's quote Queen Elizabeth the First's quote is actually "God may forgive you, but I never can." That the gun is directly named after the General and is a Revolver-type (General Patton is famous for wearing a brace of silver, ivory-handled revolvers- to which the gun model is similar) means Gearbox meant it directly and fully as a tribute to him and no one else. Editing the Notes to reflect this.--Mensahero 01:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Grrrrr My friend recently came into possession of a Patton with a masher accessory (purple rarity and same general looks as normal patton, just with that dodgy thing under the barrel) I've been trying to convince him to trade it me in return for my fearsome volcano (my pride and joy; It cost me 30% of my rare collection) because i've never seen anything like it before, but then i realized that I had never heard of a masher Patton before. could someone please confirm if this is possible for me? Before i give away my beloved Volcano for a modded piece of rubbish. Thanks in advance, Steel crab 21:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I guess it could happen, unless the "Patton" is a revolver accessory -- anon8792 Level 48 Patton? Before I go out and farm Queen Tarantella, I was wondering if anyone happens to have a level 48 Patton already and would be willing to post the stats. Honestly, I just want to know if it's worth the trouble of hiking all the way out there in the Trash Coast repeatedly or if I can find the damage on, say, an Anaconda while farming New Haven. -- 21:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I still own my favorite Patton I've had for a long time. I only replaced it recently with an Anaconda level 61 because it was the only revolver that had the same stats and more power at that point. My Patton has 1.9 Rate of fire, about a little under 500 damage and I think it was around 90 accuracy, no scope, level 48, and still use it. I'll never get rid of it, had it for to long, but I can dupe it for you. gt: samus8792 -- anon8792 patton 2.5nd playthrough the patton on any playthrough is not tht good. just get a good masher. its nearly as accurate as a revolver but less in the clip usually. '''but the damage for an average masher on playthrough 2 is about 120-150 x 7-11 with 70-90 accuracy. The base stats may not be that good, but if it's got a good crit modifier as has been conjectured then you'd be hard pressed to keep up with one that spawns with parts above a certain quality. As far as mashers go, they're certainly amazaing, but I'm not sure why you said "7-11" for the second part of the damage, since you'll always be looking at 7 projectiles. Ultimately, a purple masher that you'd have to be lvl 40 to use should be popping in at more than 170 damage per pellet, though. One should be picky, after all. Going noticably higher than that is certainly viable, but that'd take a bit of luck and/or lucking out and finding a 2-shot mag'er. In any case, that all gets obsoleted if you find a masher Patton.Cyklown 17:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Added a table I've added a table, although it's a bit redundant since according to GearCalc the only possible variation in a Patton is the scope: all the other parts are fixed, so for a given level all Pattons have exactly the same stats. I thought it was still worth doing just for completeness' sake. I've taken the liberty of adding the level 46 playthrough 2.5 gun from above, and the Level 28 is my own. If anyone has a Patton from Playthrough 2 or a Level 48 version the table would be about complete. Outbackyak 15:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I have one just like the other 2 level 28's, except that mine has a zoom of 2.8x. I have no idea how to edit the table so I will just post it here and hope someone else posts it. 23:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) '''Please place all posts above this table, not below the images Does anyone have an extra level 28 patton? If you happen to have an extra level 28 patton revolver could you plz give it to me. i would greatly appreciate it. PS: My gamertag is Rockerdude9581 on 360. Plz no spams High level Patton I have a level 65-69 Patton with a sight, not a scope. Its sight is square with that little radar thing on it, and does more than 700 damage. I farmed Queen Tarantula to get it but was kind of disappointed when after so long I got one without a scope. At the same time I was kind of excited that it might be rare. Does anybody else have one, and if they do is it more rare than the one with a scope? 22:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :I think you're talking about sight2, what I call the "electronic sights". The game calls it "2.3x weapon zoom". It's similar to the bone shredder's. Check this part image to confirm. I have plenty of revolvers with sight2. It's my favorite low-zoom (accuracy <94) sight. :) In other news, at least you got a Patton from Queen Tarantella. I've never seen one drop. :S Logisim 04:51, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Ya its sight2, the Bone shredder's sight is exactly like it. Thanks I had no idea if the Patton was suppose to have it, but now I got a beast Pearl Chimera with the same sight so I think its just an Atlas signature sight. Ya I got another Patton from Queen Tarantula but this one SUCKED. It was blue rarity (I've always gotten purple) and had no sight/scope at all. If you want a Patton from the Queen it has to be playthrough 2 and you've already completed the main storyline (the Destroyer). It takes a lot of patience and time and you just go to Trash Coast and race to her, ignoring everything. Find the quickest route and I would listen to music (goes quicker and your patience lasts longer), and kill her repeatedly. I snipe her and when she has hardly any health left get an explosive weapon (ei. Blast Hammer) and kill her, that way no baby Spiderants spawn from her corpse. 20:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred The Patton can also come in blue, same stats but lower value :(. Just got it on 1st playthrough lvl 32 (gun level is 28)13:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC) : Blue-rarity Pattons have no sight/scope. See the last example in the variant table at the top of this page. Dämmerung 15:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC)